


Song of the Ortolan

by hanniwho



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff fluff fluffity fluff, Hannibal Loves Will, Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Murder Husbands, references of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanniwho/pseuds/hanniwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will remembers Hannibal feeding him tiny birds.  Hannibal makes up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song of the Ortolan

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a while and this is my first fic, so I'm open for constructive criticsm. Short but sweet

Who would have thought that the world's most notorious serial killer and his frenemy turned lover, while being on the run from the FBI, could settle into such domestic bliss. Yet here they are, lounging around on the sofa after dinner. Will with his head on Hannibal's shoulder, feet casually thrown across his knees, while Hannibal absentmindedly runs his fingers through the younger man's hair. This has become somewhat of a nightly routine for the two of them. Sometimes Will fell asleep right there, the gentleness of Hannibal's hands lulling him into a peaceful slumber. Other times, this time was spent recalling their more fond and happy memories together.

Will chuckled lightly, more to himself than anything else. "What has gotten you in such light mood this evening my darling?" asked Hannibal

"Its nothing really, just remembering" Will sighed with a pleased smile resting across his face

"Judging by the smile on your face, I do hope this pleasant memory is about us. Please, do tell" 

"Its about one of the meals you made us once back in Baltimore, I don't even know why I'm just know remembering it" mumbled Will

"Perhaps because tonights meal was so delicious it triggered a memory of the other delicious meals to grace my table? Was it the silkie chicken soup I made when you were ill? Or maybe the suckling pig that was a gift from our 'dear friend' Mr Verger" inquired Hannibal

"Oh no, nothing like that, actually....it was the songbirds" Will answered with a grimace

"Ah yes, the Ortolan bunting...quite a delicacy as it....Will, why are you making that face?"

"I don't know how to say this Han, but that was the grossest thing I ever put in my mouth' Will said flatly

"But Will.." "But nothing Hannibal. It was disgusting. God, I can sometimes still feel the bones crunching between my teeth as I chew." "Oh Will you are just being dramatic. It wasn't that bad" "Dr Lecter may I remind you that we eat people, for Christ sake, and I still think that was the most disgusting thing I have ever eaten"

Hannibal opened his mouth to reply but judging by the look on Will's face, Hannibal knew this was an argument he would never win. So with a sigh, he resigned himself to the fact that he served his beloved a less-than-perfect meal. "Will, I apologize for ever serving you a meal that was unsatisfactory to you. You know I only want to bring you nothing but pleasure. I promise I will never feed you anything with crunchy bones ever again"

Noticing the sad look plaguing the good doctor's face Will nudged him in the side "Hey, its ok babe, you have brought me more than enough pleasure since then to make up for it, at the table AND in the bedroom" he said with a wink. "But if it would make you feel better, you can make it up to me by feeding me some of your famous Creme Brûlée"

"My beloved, I would be more than happy to honor your request for more dessert. However, you won't be getting Creme Brûlée tonight. What I have in mind is far sweeter and more decadent than that" Hannibal replied, placing a kiss on the tip of Will's nose, then one on his chin before finally pressing their lips together.

"Oh really?" grinned Will as he gradually slid onto Hannibal's lap straddling him and caging him in on the couch. "And what might that be? Because I just realized I'm starving..." He trailed off as he gently bit down on the older man's neck

"Oh yes, it is a delicacy of the rarest kind" Hannibal replied with a growl as he wrapped his arms around his love and lifted them both from the couch and carried him to the bedroom Plopping Will down on the bed he trapped him pinning his arms above his head and nipped at his ear. 

Will looked at him with a hunger in his eyes, knowing he was about to be devoured. And how strange that he lay in bed with a cannibal making sweet talk about eating each other and yet feel no fear. For he knows now, after everything they have been through, that there is nowhere else either of them would rather be than right here in each others arms. And they would kill anyone that threatens their happiness. The same hands that choke the life out of people on a regular basis are now gently caressing his lover, feeling every curve and every muscle with an adoring touch. "Who needs Creme Brûlée when I have you?" said Will rising to meet his Hannibal's lips.

Oh yes, they would be feasting all night.


End file.
